


Tonight It's You

by beautiful_flyaway



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: ASGZC, BDSM, M/M, Multi, OT5, Sefikura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_flyaway/pseuds/beautiful_flyaway
Summary: ASGZC. Cloud is really thankful for the different kinds of love he gets from each of his four lovers... Each chapter is an evening spent with one of his SOLDIERs.First is Cloud and Sephiroth engaging in some kink.





	1. When you need to blow off steam.

**Author's Note:**

> This started off  
> 1) as a piece I was writing for the Midgar Lemonade Stand (check it out if you haven't. Smut City, all pairings are go) and  
> 2) as a piece that was supposed to be mostly Zack-centric. 
> 
> HOW DID I STRAY SO FAR FROM THE LIGHT? Basically I figured it got too long to be a Lemonade work, so I gave it standalone status, and it just... became a Sephiroth piece I guess? And got randomly named after a Cheap Trick song? Idk guys, I'm just going to great lengthts to avoid doing my school work. 
> 
> Anyways, ASGZC is life, but sometimes you've gotta focus in on the sexy little dynamics... like this one.

                Cloud was immensely grateful for every single day that he got to spend with his SOLDIER lovers, the four Elite firsts that had accepted him into their now five-way relationship. He wasn’t sure how he had gotten lucky enough, not only to be welcomed by each of these men with open arms, but to be able to experience each of their individual styles of love at each of their individual whims.

                When Cloud needed to be romanced, Genesis Rhapsodos was there to sweep him off his feet with offerings of poetry and flowers. The red leather general loved nothing more than to spoil Cloud, and Cloud couldn’t help but want to spoil him in return, though it was a near impossibility to spoil a man that had access to everything he could ever want.

                “Precious Cloud,” he would say, running leather clad fingers over his young lover’s cheek bones. “Your love is the greatest gift of all,” and Genesis would pamper him with elaborately planned dates, wrought with expensive liqueurs and imported champagne, all to impress Cloud right into his silken bedsheets. And once wrapped in those bedsheets… Gen loved to play, never liked to have the same sexual experience twice. Cloud had learned so much about what titillated his body and his brain from Genesis, from being filled to the brim with silicone toys shaped _nothing_ like a human cock, to the sweet, sweet burn of hot candle wax hardening on his nipples.

                There was a delicious irony in the contrast between Genesis and his childhood best friend, Angeal Hewley; where Genesis was flashy and extravagant, Angeal was down to earth, a calming presence that Cloud so sorely needed in his life some days. When Cloud would come home from patrols feeling useless, like he’d never claw his way out of the infantry, Angeal was there with a home cooked meal, and thick, muscled arms open for all the hugs the trooper could ask for. If he felt pathetic, Angeal would build him up with words of encouragement, and if he felt weak… well, Angeal would show him that no one weak could handle the wielder of the buster sword in bed.

                Now, that wasn’t to say Angeal wasn’t a big softy when it came to sex, as well. A tryst with any SOLDIER first was not for the faint of heart, and Angeal was no exception to that, but Cloud could also not remember a time that the man hadn’t ensured Cloud had come at least twice before Angeal had finished himself. All the while, Angeal made it impossible for Cloud to not feel like he was the most important person in the world, lavishing _I love you_ ’s and _you’re so beautiful_ ’s on him while simultaneously sending him into throes of ecstasy.

                Zack Fair had been his first… everything. His first friend, his first kiss, his first lover. Zack had been the one to introduce him to the others, and invite him to turn their _quad_ into a _pent._ Even now, Zack was Cloud’s best friend, they just considered themselves privileged enough to have discarded the boundaries between friends and lovers. Things were so easy between them both; they could transition seamlessly from sparring in one of ShinRa’s training rooms, or gaming on Zack’s couch to having a lazy make-out session after locking the training room door, or rolling naked in Zack’s bed, video games paused mid battle so they could pick back up where they left off after their quickie.

                It had taken Cloud the longest time to warm to Sephiroth, though not through any fault of the silver general. The transition from _hero worship_ to _lover_ was one that Cloud thought he still may have been struggling with internally, which would explain why Seph was the only one of them that tied his tongue in knots any more. Still, he knew the kind of man Sephiroth was now, and knew he loved Cloud just as the rest of his lovers did, and that’s why Cloud still sought him out when he needed the kind of Love only Seph could offer… and today was one of those days.

                Cloud was wound too tightly and had nowhere to release his pent-up anger. His knuckles were bloodied, though mostly with his own blood, and he was sure his eye was already swelling and turning purple from where the other trooper had hit him. He had only defended himself, he had promised his SOLDIERs he wouldn’t get into any fights. But when the others in the infantry started fights with him, he wasn’t just going to let them beat him into a bloody pulp. Snarling quietly to himself, he raised a hand to knock on Sephiroth’s apartment door. He knew the general was home, the five of them had all coordinated their schedules at the beginning of the week, and this was supposed to be Seph’s work-from-home time. But Cloud was too annoyed to care about interrupting him, and he knew that Sephiroth wouldn’t really care either.

                Still, when the general answered the door, a scowl marring his pretty face, silver hair cascading down his shoulders like a chimerical waterfall, and pristine porcelain throat and chest peeking out from his leather jacket, Cloud still felt a little bit intimidated. Thankfully, Sephiroth’s expression softened immediately when he laid his sea-glass eyes on the dishevelled blonde.

                “Cloud.” The way the man said his name always made it sound obscene, and Cloud loved it. “You look rather worse for wear. Come in.”

                He didn’t need to be told twice, and followed Sephiroth inside, stopping in the vestibule and crossing his arms across his chest. Seph spun around and mirrored his position, so the two stood silently, face to face, both waiting for the other to say something. Sephiroth, much to Cloud’s delight, spoke first.

                “You’ve been fighting.”

                “I’ve been defending myself,” Cloud argued. He knew the pettier he was now, the worse things would be for him once they got started, and _worse_ is what Cloud needed today. An amused tinge pulled at the corner of the general’s lip, but he said nothing. He knew what this was, and seemed happy to play along. Sephiroth began pulling off his leather gloves, one finger at a time.

                “You know how we feel about you fighting, _Cloud_ ,” this time his name was intended to be a suggestion, and they both knew it. Gloves were discarded on the table in the entryway, and Sephiroth took a long stride towards the blonde, who’s heart was now beating with fear and anticipation. “I think you need to be… punished.”

                Sephiroth’s chest was nearly flush with his own now as he loomed over Cloud, his lustrous hair falling around them both like a curtain. Long white fingers came to gently caress the pale skin of Cloud’s cheek, snow on snow, before delivering an open palmed slap to the boy’s face. Cloud had to hold back the groan that tried to escape his throat; they hadn’t even started yet, he couldn’t turn into a wanton mess just yet.

                “Go. Wait for me. You know where and how,” the general’s voice was deep, throaty, and commanding – he was not to be disagreed with.

                “Yes, sir,” Cloud barely whispered before compliantly making his way to Sephiroth’s spare room. Sephiroth was the only one of the SOLDIER firsts with a two-bedroom apartment, and Cloud wondered idly how that came to be, but then quickly dismissed the thought: he was Sephiroth. ShinRa probably gave him whatever the fuck he wanted. And the second room came in handy for Seph’s less than conventional pleasures.

                Cloud pushed the door to the room open and made his way inside, stripping out of his infantry uniform as he went. The room was markedly unremarkable, save for the lengths of silver chained restraints that were attached to the large wooden cross on the east facing wall, and the black leather hammock that swung from the ceiling. Otherwise, there was a king-sized bed with a wrought iron frame adorned in black sheets, and everything else of interest was stashed neatly in the wardrobes and dressers that were placed tastefully throughout the space. Still, Cloud couldn’t keep from thinking about all the amazing days he’d spent in here, and as lowered himself onto the plush carpet, his naked body presented for Sephiroth’s use, he found himself growing hard already.

                Cloud sat in silence, waiting in Sephiroth’s preferred position – on his knees, thighs spread apart, head down, and hands behind his back – waiting for the general to make his entrance, knowing that this waiting, this anticipating was all part of the fun. Maybe Cloud would be like this for another hour, maybe it would only be five more minutes but either way, he knew once Seph came in he’d have something amazing planned for them.

                After what seemed like an eternity, but may well have been only ten minutes, Cloud heard the door open, but he didn’t dare look up. In here, nothing was done without the permission of the general. There was the sound of some milling about within the room, the swishing sound of leather pants, of drawers opening, and objects being placed onto wooden table tops, and then a pair of black boots came into Cloud’s line of sight.

                “Well,” Sephiroth’s voice was smooth, like warm brandy on a cold Nibelheim night. “Who knew such a bad boy could look so, so good?” A smooth piece of pleated leather slipped under Cloud’s chin, and raised his head to look up at the face of the smirking general… and Cloud looked up with reverie. Sephiroth looked like an angel, albeit a fallen angel – like Lucifer himself – as he stood before Cloud in all his glory: his lower half clad in his uniform leathers and combat boots, in stark contrast with his naked torso, all alabaster skin marked with scars from years of battles and experimentation, and silver hair that both framed his beautiful face, and brushed against his muscular ass. An ass made to be shown off in his too-tight SOLDIER pants. He held a riding crop in his left hand, the leather that Cloud had felt beneath his chin. The look on his face was vicious, predatory, all cool and collected dom.

                “Cloud, do you know why I have brought you in here today?” he asked, his voice like ice. Cloud nodded.

                “Yes, sir.”

                “Then would you care to explain?”

                “I am being punished for fighting, sir.”

                “That is correct. You know you have four men that love you very much who do not want you fighting. This punishment is for your own good, do you understand?” Sephiroth’s voice was a degree warmer when he spoke of how they all loved him, and Cloud knew they all did. That’s why he came here; submitting completely to Sephiroth did more for him than fighting ever did. He gave his anger away when he entered this room, and let his tensions get relieved through a rough fucking instead of a fist fight that he’d surely lose. It was an added benefit that when Seph was through, every time he sat down, shifted in a particular way, looked at his ankles or wrists, he’d be reminded of the secret time he spent with ShinRa’s great War Hero. And having that as a reminder really made him question what reasons he truly had to be fighting with his fellow infantrymen in the first place.

                “I understand, sir.”

                “Good boy,” Sephiroth purred. “And that’s why today, on your knees, I want you to beg for forgiveness.” The general used the crop to lay a quick blow on one of Cloud’s thighs before he tucked the tool under his arm. From his back pocket, he pulled a bundle of black rope, and gestured for Cloud to rise. Cloud complied quickly.

                “Go to the bed, on all fours,” he instructed, and Cloud walked across the room to climb on the bed, presenting is ass to his general. Cloud could feel the cool leather of the crop travelling down his spine before he received a few harsh slaps on his ass, first with the toy, and then a final blow with Sephiroth’s hand. Cloud whimpered at the contact, hoping and bracing for more to come. But when none did, he relaxed, and that’s when Seph struck him once more with his palm. This time, the groan that Cloud managed to supress earlier slipped out, and he dropped from his hands to his elbows, burying his face in the pillows.

                Cloud could feel Sephiroth repositioning his legs, moving them so they were as close together as they could be, and then he felt the softness of that black rope winding around his ankles, binding him in this position.

                “Do you remember your safe words, Cloud?” Sephiroth asked as he expertly wrapped and tied the synthetic filament. Cloud nodded, and received another slap on his ass in return.

                “Yes, sir!” Words were necessary in this kind of scenario, because actions could often be missed while either party was lost in passion, and Sephiroth insisted on the safety of all parties involved.

                “And what do you say if you need me to stop?” he asked.

                “Shiva.” Freeze

                “Slow down?”

                “Titan.” Temporary stun.

                “And go ahead?”

                “Ifrit." For when their scene was hot like fire.

                “Good boy,” Sephiroth murmured, pressing a kiss onto the small of Cloud’s back. Cloud’s body hummed with excitement as he felt the general’s hands running over his exposed skin, slowly exploring the curves of his body, the outline of his hips, his thighs, the dip of his spine. The touches were teasing, too gentle, and Cloud wanted to beg for more, but he knew better. The silkiness of Sephiroth’s outrageous mane draped across him, and he felt the warmth of the SOLDIER’s hard body covering him while also hearing a pump being pressed upon.

                Sephiroth began to kiss the base of his neck, and then he felt the intrusion of lubricated fingers pressing into his ass. The general made no delay in curling his fingers, and finding Cloud’s prostate, mercilessly massaging that sweet spot, turning Cloud into a quivering mess beneath his hand. It was almost embarrassing how quickly Sephiroth had him on the verge of orgasm, simply by fingerfucking him, but just as Cloud was about to reach his peak, Sephiroth ceased all movement within him, and withdrew his fingers. Cloud wanted to cry, having his climax ripped away from him so cruelly.

                “Bad boys don’t get to come so easily,” Sephiroth’s voice was barely a breath against Cloud’s ear, and there was little the blonde could do but whimper helplessly in response. “You’ve got the strength to fight, I’m sure you’ve got the strength to for this. You will come when I am buried in your perfect little ass, and not a moment before.”

                It was cruel, but it was punishment, and Cloud would just have to accept it. If his mind wasn’t so clouded with desire, he’d have smiled at the thought of being impaled upon Seph, the general guiding them both to bliss. Cloud was startled away from his thoughts of the ghost of Orgasms Future by something cold and distinctly metallic being pushed slowly inside of him, widening the farther it went... until the widening came to an abrupt end, and the base of the new intrusion sat decisively against his opening. Sephiroth gave the toy a gentle wiggle that sent another jolt of lust straight through him, and he cried out shamelessly at the sensation.

                “Now that you’re all plugged up, you’re going to receive ten lashes from my crop as your formal punishment.” And without further ado, the leather tongue of the implement came down harshly upon Cloud’s ass, the jarring impact causing the toy inside him to grind against his already-stimulated prostate. It was such a heady feeling, and Cloud wasn’t sure he’d be able to wait for Sephiroth at this rate. “Count for me, Cloud.”

                “One,” he choked, though he was sure it sounded less like the word than he’d intended. The second strike hit his other cheek, giving him little reprieve from the stimulus. “Two.” By the time ten rolled around, the blonde wasn’t entirely sure how he’d managed not to explode… hell, he wasn’t even sure he remembered his own name, all he knew was the feeling of aching pleasure, and that Sephiroth was giving it to him.

                There was the sound of a fly coming unzipped, and then the comforting weight of Sephiroth was lifted from Cloud’s back. There were salty tears still dripping from Cloud’s eyes, and from his neglected erection, but they were both quickly forgotten when Sephiroth’s substantial cock was brought before him, placed in front of his mouth. And suddenly, tasting his lover’s arousal was all that mattered.

                Cloud’s lips parted as if by instinct, inviting the General inside, and Sephiroth accepted the invitation with no hesitation, forcing himself to the back of Cloud’s throat. Long fingers threaded into Cloud’s golden spikes, and Seph used his grip on Cloud’s head as leverage to continuously plunge himself into the blonde’s hot, wanting mouth. And Cloud was helpless, only able to accept the intrusion, and moan depravedly around Sephiroth’s hard length. He was happy to be full of the general in any way he could be at this moment, and as their gazes met the usually stoic man let a look of unadulterated rapture cross his face. One that Cloud knew was just for him.

                Forcefully, Seph pulled back on Cloud’s head, withdrawing from his mouth, and leaving a trail of saliva dripping from the trooper’s lips. Cloud was panting, his arms threatening to give out as his only support. He was not even sated, and he was ready to collapse. But as Cloud stole a half-lidded glance at the general, and found him lazily stroking his erection, lathering himself in additional lubricant, Cloud reached a whole new level of desire.

                Sephiroth re-joined Cloud on the bed, positioning himself behind his younger lover, and with deft hands, carefully slipped the metal plug from the trooper’s ass. Cloud couldn’t help feeling disappointed by the emptiness, but it didn’t last long. Sephiroth’s fingers gripped steadfast to Cloud’s hips as he entered him ever so slowly, until he was completely sheathed inside the blonde. Cloud was already moaning, and as soon as Seph pulled back and slammed back into him, he knew it wouldn’t be long until he’d shatter completely.

                With his legs tied together, and with being held so tightly, there was nowhere Cloud could manoeuvre to escape the intensity of the pleasure that Seph’s savage rhythm was giving him. It was amazing to the point of pain, and with the constant friction against his sweet spot, Cloud was a goner.

                Sephiroth seemed to know before Cloud did, though it may have been the final murmur in Cloud’s ear that pushed him over that final edge.

                “Say my name, Cloud.”

                And in that moment, his name was the only word Cloud knew.

                “Sephiroth,” it was practically a sob on Cloud’s lips as he spilled his seed onto the bedsheets below, thrill of his climax swallowing him whole. And he knew the man wouldn’t be far behind him, as his thrusts became jerky and uneven – even Cloud knew the way his muscles twitched and milked his partners when he came. “Seph, fill me up.”

                And that was enough to finish the job. Sephiroth let out a soft sigh, that wouldn’t have been recognizable as a sign of…. well, anything, by anyone other than his four lovers, as he drove one final thrust into Cloud’s ass, and Cloud used that as permission to finally collapse from his exhaustion, fully satisfied, all traces of anger forgotten. Seph pulled out, and unbound Cloud’s legs quickly and efficiently before lying down next to the blonde, and pulling him against his broad chest. They lay quietly, just enjoying their post-coital delight for a little while before Cloud could hear Sephiroth tapping on his PHS.

                “Who are you texting?” he asked.

                “Everyone,” was the simple response. “Angeal to make you dinner, Genesis to run you a rosewater bath, and Zack to play your games with you in the evening.”

                “Seph, you didn’t have to do that,” Cloud insisted, but he felt the general shrug in response.

                “We all love you, let us all take care of you in our own ways,” and Cloud couldn’t help but grin at his explanation, turning to face him and lavishing him in kisses. “Besides, my motivations aren’t entirely unselfish; I’ll sleep better tonight if everyone I love can be here to sleep with me.”

                Yeah, Cloud had a lot to be grateful for, namely that he was the luckiest guy in Midgar.  

 

               


	2. When you need it NOW.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud is still a cadet, and in class when one of his professors says something that launches him into full on fantasy mode... And only the real thing will do.

                Cloud wasn’t sure how he’d ended up in FMED101 – Field Medic Basics – as his elective course during his penultimate year in SOLDIER academy… he suspected one of his four mates had something to do with it; knowing he’d be safer if he could heal people instead of killing them seemed like an Angeal thing; getting to use him as a personal medic on the front lines seemed just selfish enough to be thought up by Sephiroth; teaching him how to expertly wield a Cure Materia in conjunction with his sword seemed right up Genesis’ ally; getting to call him “Nurse Strife” had Zack written all over it.

                He decided he would blame all of them equally. 

                The class wasn’t all bad, though. It was his last class of the day on Thursdays, which meant it was the last two hours he had to bear before getting to spend the weekend with his lovers, so it passed quickly with something to look forward to. And most days, the content was at least remotely interesting, like last week’s speciality Materia theory, or the week before that’s cleaning, stitching, and dressing wounds.

                Today though… today was all about documentation, and filling out proper reports after returning from the field, which Cloud understood was important of course, but merciful Mindflayer was it boring. Not even the wonderful Nurse Rhonda could make this shit interesting.

                While Rhonda stood at the front of the room, and wrote acronyms on the whiteboard, Cloud doodled in the margins of his notebook, barely paying attention, despite her explicit statement at the beginning of the class:

                “You’ll need to pay close attention to this material, because the field is nothing like med-bay. You won’t have charts and job aids in front of you, you’ll have to know all of this information on the fly. Under pressure. Surrounded by gunfire. And occasionally a Bahamut.”

                Still as Rhonda scrawled in brightly coloured dry-erase marker, Cloud doodled absently. He’d filled up a great deal of the blank spaces of his paper when she finally said something that caught his attention.

                “There’s a trick for remembering the next two: SOAPIE is the full, long form version, and the quicker expedited version is FAIR. I’m sure you all know SOLDIER First Class Zack Fair?” She asked, her eyes falling directly to Cloud, who blushed the colour of Genesis’ signature jacket. Boy, did he ever know Zack. The smirk she gave him was knowing, just a bit mocking, and it had never been more awkward to have an instructor that was best friends with fifty percent of his boyfriends. “So, if you find yourself in a bind, just picture Zack in the shower, and you should get by just fine.”

                The whole class chuckled, of course, but Cloud was actually picturing Zack in the shower. In explicit detail, and with great accuracy…

                Nurse Rhonda began to expand upon the acronyms on the board, and even though Cloud’s cock was now at full attention, his mind was only half focusing on the lesson taking place. The rest of his thoughts were in a First Class apartment bathroom with a naked, dark haired SOLDIER with puppy dog eyes.

                “S is for subjective assessment data, or what the patient tells you,” She began, and Cloud was all too willing to apply his learning to the _patient_ in his mind’s eye. Right now, Zack was telling him there was something hard protruding from his hips, and it ached. It ached to be touched. Ached for release. And Cloud Strife was nothing if not empathetic.

                “O is for objective assessment data, which is what you observe for yourself.” Cloud was most definitely observing the indicated protrusion, as well as an elevated heart rate, quickened breathing, and an increase of blood flow to the surface of perfectly tanned Gongagan skin. Skin that was covered with a thick white lather of soap – that had clearly been stolen from Sephiroth because “his smells better,” – and that should also be covered with Cloud’s lithe cadet body.

                “A is for analysis of assessment data.” Cloud was already tripped up by that sentence, because it contained the words _anal_ and _ass…_ both of which sounded immensely appealing at the moment. And Cloud’s _anal_ ysis of the _ass_ essment data was that SOLDIER First Class Zack Fair was wet, sexy, aroused as hell, and all of this was only happening in his imagination while he was stuck in the most boring class of his life. That seemed like a rather succinct analysis to him.

                “P is for plan. You’ve analysed, now how will are you going to fix the problem?” Shiva, the plan would be so simple. He would strip out of his fatigues, and join the soapy SOLDIER beneath the hot spray of the shower, before promptly pressing himself into the tiles and presenting himself for Zack’s taking. And the Gods knew it would be an offer that his best-friend-turned-lover wouldn’t refuse.

                “I is for implementation – pretty straight forward, right?” Fucking right it was. When Rhonda’s back was turned, Cloud dug his PHS from his pocket and fired off a quick text to the man on his mind:

_Need you to pick me up from class ASAP._

He wasn’t going to make it through this lecture, and Rhonda should damn well understand why. Hell, she should be giving him extra credit for putting this boring documentation cactuer shit (did cactuer even shit? Cloud would be sure to ask Angeal, surely he’d know). It was almost immediately that Zack’s response vibrated through:

_Omw, u ok Spike?_

No, he was not okay. His erection was straining against his uniform, his muscles were clenched so tightly that he’d need to take a trip to PT if he kept it up, and Zack’s text shorthand was so endearing that it almost made Cloud angry.

_Need urgent fucking ;)_

And wouldn’t you know it, it wasn’t two minutes later that a dishevelled, frantic, and oh so delicious looking Zack Fair burst through the door of his classroom, marching right up to Nurse Rhonda like he owned the place.

                “Fair, do you mind? I’m trying to teach a class,” Rhonda sighed, exasperated and sounding completely nonplussed by his presence. She didn’t even glance away from the board as she wrote her notes, like ridiculous(ly attractive) SOLDIERs came strutting into her lessons every day. Who knows, maybe they did. Right now, Cloud couldn’t bring himself to care, as he was being rescued rather valiantly.

                “Hi, Rhondy! I need to borrow Cadet Strife for a special assignment, so please excuse him. Thanks!” He didn’t wait for her response, just clapped her on the shoulder like they were old pals (they were) and assumed she’d be fine with it (she wasn’t). She was shaking her head, grimacing as Zack grabbed him by the scruff of his uniform and dragged him away.

                They were barely out the door when Cloud was slammed against the nearest wall and Zack’s eager tongue was in his mouth, his enthusiastic hands were all over his body, and he was grinding their hips together, not caring about the cameras that monitored every room and corridor of the ShinRa building. Reno was probably watching them right now… far too keenly.

                “Zack, let’s at least make it to your place first,” Cloud protested half-heartedly, fingers still fondly threading into his dark hair.

                “You sure, Spike?” Zack purred into his ear, palming his erection through his pants, and drawing a low moan from Cloud’s throat. “’Cause you seem pretty ready for me right here.”

                Truthfully, Cloud didn’t know how he was going to protest… and getting fucked right here, right now seemed pretty damn appealing now that all the blood from his brain was flowing south. But mercifully, Zack let up, and took one of his hands to pull him along in a casual stroll to his apartment.

                “So what got you all riled up?” Zack asked, by way of casual conversation. “Not that I’m complaining, mind you.”

                “Nurse Rhonda told us to picture you in the shower. Which I’m sure was supposed to be a joke, but…” and Zack roared with laughter at his explanation, stopping and pulling Cloud into a crushing hug.

                “Oh, to be a teenager again,” he mused, murmuring into golden hair, and dropping a kiss onto the top of Cloud’s head before continuing to pull him along.

                He didn’t stop pulling until they were both locked in Zack’s bathroom, and Zack had to release him to start the water in the stand-up shower stall. Tendrils of steam filled the room, and licked at their skin, the dense humidity flattening their hair to their foreheads.

                Zack, in his civvies, stripped his t-shirt over his head in one swift movement, letting it fall to the floor, and Cloud didn’t think he would ever tire of staring at his body. The shaggy ends of his hair brushed along his broad shoulders and when he moved them, Cloud could see every muscle under that golden skin working in tandem. His chest was smooth, and hard pectorals were punctuated by taught pink nipples that matched the colour of his lips. Like all of his lovers, he had the standard issue SOLDIER six pack, but Zack’s abdominals were more prominent than, say, Sephiroth’s or Genesis’ because of the darkness of his skin. You could see every dip in the skin, every perfect bulge in the muscle. Just above the line of his belt, a smattering of dark hair peeked out, and Cloud wanted… needed what was underneath.

                When he reached out to remove the rest of the clothes that concealed his mate, Zack instead started to undress Cloud, carefully removing his cadet uniform (he only got two uniforms, all four of the First Class boyfriends had been threatened with a vow of Cloud’s celibacy if they ruined either of them) and placing the articles carefully on the counter. Once he was completely stripped, Zack allowed him to remove his pants, then his boxers, which were tossed unceremoniously gods only knew where.

                Now naked, and bathed in steam, their bodies came together with magnetic attraction, limbs tangling together, lips finding lips, necks, ears, any inch of flesh they could reach, hard bodies becoming harder with the anticipation of what was to come.

                “Water’s gonna get cold,” Zack muttered against Cloud’s collarbone, between nips of snowy flesh. And no it wasn’t, the First Class apartments got the best of everything, the longer this shower ran, the sooner the infantry’s shower’s would lose heat, but he got the idea. Reluctantly pulling himself away from their embrace, Cloud stepped under the deliciously warm water, and was being ravished once more when Zack joined him immediately after.

                When making out like horny teenagers got boring (okay it never got boring, but they both knew if they didn’t do _something_ they’d end up with blue balls and bruised lips), Cloud fumbled blindly and reached for Zack’s body wash, which was most definitely his own and not Sephiroth’s as he’d imagined. When he poped the cap, the sound caught Zack’s attention and he pulled away from Cloud’s mouth to watch what he was doing. He smelled the soap. It smelled strongly of musk, and spices, and Zack, and Cloud hummed to himself in a pleased way as he squeezed some of it into his palm.

                When body wash hit Zack’s skin, it began to lather up into foamy white bubbles, just like in Cloud’s fantasies, and he revelled in the sight of his lover’s body shining as he cleaned it, in the feeling of his rock solid body beneath his hands. He worked his way down Zack’s body until he reached that troublesome protrusion that had been ailing them both in his daydreams. With his hands lubricated in suds, he wrapped his fingers around Zack’s arousal, and there was no sound more erotic that the sharp intake of breath, followed by the shuddered groan that he’d elicited. He caressed Zack in slow, gentle strokes, and his SOLDIER braced himself back against the shower tile, head lolling back with an expression of pure rapture.

                Zack swiped a hand down his soapy chest, and reached around to grasp Cloud by the ass to pull them together. With his fingers slicked, he slid the digits between his cheeks and into Cloud’s entrance, a promise that a larger, more satisfying intrusion was soon to come. They spent several euphoric moments fucking each other with their hands, revelling in the leisurely pleasure of it all, until Zack couldn’t stand not being buried in Cloud’s ass any longer, and Cloud needed to be full of Zack just as badly.

                Zack slipped strong arms beneath Cloud’s thighs, and hoisted him up so they were eye to eye with one another, and so Cloud could lock is legs around Zack’s waist, because as far as shower sex went, this was the only position that still allowed for kissing, and neither of them was willing to give that up. It was with the aid of more musky soap that Cloud was lowered easily onto Zack’s erection, and with two hands tightly gripping his ass, the head of Zack’s cock made perfect, agonizing brushes against Cloud’s sweet spot with every in and out motion.

                Mouths and tongues and teeth came together inelegantly, water pouring down their bodies, as they lived out Cloud’s classroom fantasies, and Cloud absently thought that Zack fucked like he fought: hard, fast, no holds barred, and it was exactly what Cloud needed after a full structured week of 0500 drills and lights out at 2200.

                Cloud was snapped out of his reverie by teeth clamping down onto his neck, sucking pressure and sharp canines promising a bruise that would last him for days, ones that the other three lovers would want to replicate, and the thought was better than the first bite of Angeal’s chocobo stew. It had him teetering on the verge of climax, and it wouldn’t take much to edge him over the peak.

                Judging by the look on his face, Zack wasn’t far off either.

                With one arm wrapped around Zack’s neck for support, Cloud took himself into his hand, and even the slightest, feather light touches on his wanting member were sweet, sweet agony. He tossed his head back, an arch of water droplets flying from his hair as he did, and moaned as he allowed himself the first stroke, and an actual growl came from Zack’s throat.

                “That’s it, Spike. Come for me.”

                And sweet Sylph, that was a request that he could honour. It took only a few small flicks of Cloud’s wrist before he was coming undone, static stars clouding his vision, and calling out some semblance of Zack’s name as he spilled his release between them, onto their bellies. He was sure his finger nails were buried into the flesh on Zack’s back, leaving crescent moons in his trapezius muscles that would be healed and gone before they even left the bathroom, but he was so far gone, lost in his bliss that he couldn’t be certain.

                He was aware of Zack’s thrusting becoming erratic, of his already iron-clad grip on Cloud’s ass tightening even further, before his face was buried in the crook of Cloud’s neck. His unintelligible cries were muffled by the skin at his collar bone, but even quieted, the room’s acoustics had the sound echoing about the walls, as Zack emptied himself inside Cloud’s ass.

                And then they stilled, both panting, wet, and sated. Zack removed himself, and set Cloud back down onto the shower floor, where they each took turns cleaning the evidence of their tryst from the other’s body. When Cloud deemed them both clean (because Zack would have been happy to let them lounge around covered in dried come until they actually had to leave the apartment), Zack wrapped them both in fluffy towels and brought them to bed.

                They lay together in silent lucidity for a while until Zack’s PHS buzzed from the night table beside them. He picked it up, and laughed upon reading the text.

                “Rhondy wants you to know that E stands for evaluation of your implementation.”

                Cloud pondered for a moment. They’d had some amazing shower sex, both he and his patient had received mind blowing orgasms, and now they were clean and cuddling. He’d say his implementation had been highly successful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally borrowed Nurse Rhonda from sephcounttheways' Blonde Ambition (read it if you haven't!!!!!!!!) This is what happens when I learn about documentation acronyms in nursing school, apparently!

**Author's Note:**

> Assuredly, if you have requested a Lemonade fic, I'm working on it! But I'm very much a work-on-it-when-inspiration-strikes-me type of writer, so... I'm doing my best, I promise! Thanks, I love you!


End file.
